theunitedgamersfandomcom-20200216-history
The LegaBiogedon Saga
The LegaBiogedon Saga is a series of books written by Bill through his Middle School and High School years. Writer's Notes It consists of 88 books. Some may seem conclusive but I just had too many ideas and kept going :P It is set in The Universe in the dimension of Lego World, Bionicle World and the MegaBlok World. Also, a lot of of stuff in The Darkness' Revenge Saga came from these books. Sypnosis # LegaBiogedon The War - 4 Years ago a ruthless warlord named Trakadox attempted to take over Lego World but was stopped by 4 heroes and imprisoned. Now a teenager named Jayden Legoist finds information about the heroes who disappeared as Trakadox returns to complete what he started. # LegaBiogedon 2 Trakadox's Revenge - Trakadox was not destroyed and returns unleashing a massive destructive storm upon Lego World # LegaBiogedon 3 Battle Through Time - In the Future a robotic version of Trakadox has taken over and led a geonocide across Lego World, bow Jayden from future goes to his past self to stop this future from happening # LegaBiogedon 4 Rise of a New Enemy - Jayden and his friends investigate mysterious electronic disturbances discovering a species of Trakadox named Takzan hoping to raise it so it does not become a new threat, they take it home but things go wrong when he develops destructive powers and attacks. # LegaBiogedon 5 Makuta's Revenge - The evil dark lord Makuta returns and begins his rampage across the Dimension, The only hope is to find the 6 legendary heroes The Toa. # LegaBiogedon 6 Bionicle War - Jayden finds the Toa and they combat Makuta and his army of creatures as a seventh Toa is revealed. # LegaBiogedon 7 Search for Metru Nui - Jayden and the Toa discover information about a lost city in the Bionicle area that got sunk many years ago through unknown causes so they go out to seek it only to find a bigger plot is about to begin # LegaBiogedon 8 The Blocalypse - In Metru Nui's archives the Toa discover a impending doomsday which will result in Lego World falling to Earth destroying them all, as disasters begin all over and old enemies return can they find a way to stop this.... # LegaBiogedon 9 Battle for the Kanohi - The mysterious mask of Life the Ignika appears and recreates Lego World/Bionicle World once more and its inhabbitants as the great spirit Mata Nui appears and gives the Toa the task of claiming all the different Kanohi masks to fully restore Lego World, as Makuta wants them for power # LegaBiogedon 10 Bohrok War - After the search ended Makuta's deception allows him to claim the masks and rule the Dimension as the Toa are helpless they seek the help of a race of mechanoids to help them and stop Makuta # LegaBiogedon 11 Bionicle Rebellion - The Rebellion against Makuta begns and its all out war across the Bionicle World endeing with the Kanohi restoring Lego World completely # LegaBiogedon 12 A New Age of Darkness - A New Makuta named Icarax arrives with a terrifying power and threatens the world # LegaBiogedon 13 A New War - Icarax launches his attack on Lego World as the Heroes try to stop him # LegaBiogedon 14 Toa's Last Stand - The battle ends with Icarax and his allies against the Toa and their allies to determine the fate of the world. # LegaBiogedon 15 Supernova - A Massive unique asteroid lands in the Bionicle world starting a countdown to a massive time bomb as the heroes try to stop it but may be left with one choice: Evacuation # LegaBiogedon 16 Battle for Lego World - The Time Bomb sends everything back into the dark ages including those who stayed behind as a new threat arrives: The Decepticons seeking to conquer a new world # LegaBiogedon 17 Transformer War - The Autobot Decepticon war continues on Lego World # LegaBiogedon 18 Last Transformer War - The war concludes as things come to ahead and the time bomb is reversed sending everything back to normal as Mata Nui shares a special secret with Jayden # LegaBiogedon 19 Shadow of Aku Part 1 - As everyone celebrates the revvived time period it awakens another dark lord named Aku who has unique powers that overwhelm the Toa. # LegaBiogedon 20 Shadow of Aku Part 2 - The residents of Bionicle World revolt as Aku tightens his grip on both worlds as old enemies return as well # LegaBiogedon 21 History Lessons - Like a recap of the tales the Toa, Fourheroes and Jayden retell their stories and remenice about old times # LegaBiogedon 22 The Blocalpyse 2 At Universe's End - A prievous undiscovered secret is brought to light detailing another terrible doomsday which will wipe out the Universe , As other dimensions get destroyed by their unique doomsdays but according t the creator himself Arkatha only one is allowed to survive the disaster but who will it be (This was supposed to be the finale but i had too much left to tell xD) # LegaBiogedon 23 Search for Lego World - Jayden who was chosen to survive the Blocapypse has visions of his home still alive and goes out to find it on Earth and discovers it under Mount Everest # LegaBiogedon 24 Titan Attack - Trakadox discovers ancient elemental begins and releases them to relcaim Lego World # LegaBiogedon 25 The Great Escape - After the Titan Attack the truth is revealed the resivor of water is damaged and underneath Lego World is a dormant volcano which when the water comes down will cause a massive eruption that will destroy anything around. The evacuation is issued as they try to stop the incoming flood but fail as their friend Gali sacricifes herself to save them. # LegaBiogedon 26 A New Home - After the masive eruption that left Mount Everest devastaed the Legoians find refuge in Metru Nui but up above Gali is revealed to be allive # LegaBiogedon 27 Battlelines - Icarax returns and has corrupted Gali to serve him and they take over what remains of Lego World as the Toa and Legoians prepare for battle # LegaBiogedon 28 War for Lego World Part 1 - the first strike begins as the Legoians amass a fleet of airships and go into battle against Icarax's airfleet # LegaBiogedon 29 War for Lego World Part 2 - The Legoians are captured but a second strike by the Toa frees them as they try to bring Gali back to them and defeat Icarax once and for all # LegaBiogedon 30 Attack of the Machines - The science defense system or SDS has created a new computer system and new robotic creations called Neoshifters but things go wrong when the computer system taking the name of Skynet ;launches a massive nuclear strike upon Lego World # LegaBiogedon 31 Attack of the Machines - Skynet reigns and terminates anyone who survived the bombing as the Resistance tries to fight back # LegaBiogedon 32 Attack of the Machines - Jayden creates their own army of robotic machines tocombat Skynet's Neoshifters along with a new creation Trakadox 2.0 # LegaBiogedon 33 Attack of the Machines - The Resistance launches a attack against Skynet's main base as things come to ahead as Skynet is defeated but it's not over yet as Makuta Teridax returns and issues in his own rule # LegaBiogedon 34 Reign of Shadows Part 1 - Teridax rules the world now as the Toa return and combat him # LegaBiogedon 35 Reign of Shadows part 2 - Jayden discovers hidden powers and defeats Teridax # LegaBiogedon 36 Lozin's Comet Part 1 Training - Arkatha tells Jayden and the Toa about a old power hungry dictator named Lord Lozin who had the ability to control all the elements and his strength was enhanced ten fold by a passing comet that only comes every 80,000 years and will arrive soon as Jayden can defeat him but must learn all the elements # LegaBiogedon 37 Lozin's Comet Part 2 The Battle - Jayden learns the last of the elements as Lord Lozin awakens after 60000 years and does battle with him. # LegaBiogedon 38 Lozin's Comet Part 3 The Comet - Lozin's Comet arrives and enhances Lozin's powers ten fold as he battles Jayden across the world overpowering him as the Toa and Heroes fight his armies of elementals. # LegaBiogedon 39 Lozin's Comet Part 4 The Legatar - Jayden has always been special but discovers he is a special individual with the ability to master every element known as a Legatar as he unlocks his true potential againstLord Lozin and begin to overpower him. # LegaBiogedon 40 Lozin;s Comet Part 5 The Maelstrom The Comet has left the atmosphere and taken Jayden's enhacned powers as Lozin begins to defeat him as Arkatha arrives to help but Lozin attacks Jayden with a fatal blast until Gali takes the blow for him , enraging Jayden who unleashes a powerful elemental storm called the Maelstrom that begins to engulf the entire world. # LegaBiogedon 41 Aku's Revenge - 12 months after the passing of Lozin's Comet things are at peace until Aku returns intending to strike down his brother Arkatha. # LegaBigedon 42 Battle Through Worlds - Aku amasses a massive army of villains from different dimensions to conquer as The Toa Heroes go across dimensions trying to stop him # LegaBiogedon 43 Revenge of Evil - Aku ressurects old enemies and adds them to his army # LegaBiogedon 44 Return of the Old - The Toa Heroes revive old allies to combat Aku';s army # LegaBiogedon 45 Final Battle Part 1 # LegaBiogedon 46 Final Battle Part 2 # LegaBiogedon 47 Final Battle Part 3 # LegaBiogedon 48 Final Battle Part 4 # LegaBiogedon 49 Final Battle Part 5 # LegaBiogedon 50 Final Battle Part 6 # LegaBiogedon 51 Revenge of the Decepticons - The Decepticons return to seek revenge on Lego World still recovering from the epic final battle # LegaBiogedon 52 Revenge of the Decpticons - The Autobot Decepticon war continues across Lego World as both sides unleash secret weapons # LegaBiogedon 53 Age of Apocalypse Part 1 In Ancient Egypt long ago a warlord known as Apocalypse ruled but was defeated , now he returns to conquer Earth as the two worlds are connected The Toa Heroes race to stop him # LegaBiogedon 54 Age of Apocalypse Part 2 Apocalypse easily defeats the Toa Heroes and begins his reign # LegaBiogedon 55 Age of Apocalypse Part 3 The Toa Heroes battle Apocalypse and his armies all across Earth as The sun and moon begin to converge which would release the most dangerous villain yet: The Third Brother # LegaBiogedon 56 Dawn of Shadows Part 1 The Shadow Being - We know of the Two beings who created the Universe: Arkatha and Teridax but there was Another brother one who was the essence of pure evil his name was forgotten but everyone called him The Shadow Being after the events of Apocalypse he returns to finish what he started since the beginning of time. # LegaBiogedon 57 Dawn of Shadows Part 2 The Ancient Dragons - Shadow Being releases his ultimate creation Destoroyah The Dragon of Darkness and begins to plunge the universe into chaos as Arkatha reveals the counter to him Celestia The Dragon of Light. # LegaBiogedon 58 Dawn of Shadows Part 3 Elemental Battle Jayden masters the secrets of the Millenium Items and battles Shadow Being # LegaBiogedon 59 Dawn of Shadows Part 4 Duel of Dragons The Battles continue into the realm of darkness itself as the two dragons face off # LegaBiogedon 60 Dawn of Shadows Part 5 The Ultimate Shadow Game - Jayden Arkatha fight the Shadow Being in his own realm to determine the fate of the universe # LegaBiogedon 61 Age of Darkness Part 1 - Shadow Being breaks free of his imprisonment and begins a massive time warp # LegaBiogedon 62 Age of Darkness Part 2 Time is sped up 58 years as Shadow Being now has his full strength back and proceeds to unleash his dark minion Zorc The Dark One # LegaBiogedon 63 Age of Darkness Part 3 To defeat Zorc and the Shadow Being the Toa Heroes must free Celestia from her imprisonment and revive the Egyptian Gods # LegaBiogedon 64 Age of Darkness part 4 - The Gods battle Zorc as Jayden The Toa and Arkatha battle Shadow Being # LegaBiogedon 65 Age of Darkness part 5 It's the final showdown as Arkatha is defated and Jayden fights Shadow Being alone as Zorc is destroyed. Shadow Being is defeated for good but leaves behind something sinister. # LegaBiogedon 66 Ancient Evil Part 1 Journey to the Past - Jayden has visions about hi ancestor who was once Pharoah of Egypt on Earth and must journey back in time to protect him or else he will cease to exist # LegaBiogedon 67 Ancient Evil part 2 Ancient Enemy - Jayden meets his past self and discovers it is Trakadox his long time enemy in the present who threatens his exisitance # LegaBiogedon 68 Ancient Evil Part 3 Rise of the Great Beast - Trakadox revives a sleeping beast known as the Great Leviathan and uses it to destroy Egypt as Jayden fights Trakadox, his past self combats the Leviathan and awakens the Gods. # LegaBiogedon 69 Ancient Evil part 4 Battle of Gods - The Leviathan grows to massive size intending to engulf the entire Earth as Jayden donning the Millennium power once more faces off with the demon creature and defeats it ensuring his existance he goes back home. # Origins: Creation - The Story of how the Universe was created by the Three Brothers: Arkatha, Teridax and Zerstroung A Massive pulse blast appears that is absorbed by Zerstroung having a adverse effect twisting him into evil. # Origins: Shadows - Zerstroung embraces the power of chaos and evil becoming the twisted Shadow Being as his brothers attempt to destroy him but not before implanting his evil essence in Teridax # Origins: Apocalypse - The Story of how Apoccalypse rose to power and did battle with Jayden's past self # Origins: Lozin - The Story of how Lozin created the infmaous comet and did battle with Arkatha and Teridax and was defeated # Origins: Makuta - How did Teridax become the evil Makuta? essense implanted by his evil brother Shadow Being it takes hold and forces him against his other brother as the two fight for supremenacy # Origins: A New Era - Arkatha and Teridax battle for the creation of the worlds we know today as Teridax is stripped of his powers but not before creating two weapons of his own design: Aku , Master of the undead and Trakadox Ruler of the Nightmare Realm... # LegBiogedon 76 A New Adventure - Years have passed and Jayden has married and had a son named Jerry but things take a turn for the worse as The Shadow Being's last effort to take control finally comes to pass: His own daughter Azula who begins her revenge for her father by transporting Lego World into another dimension # LegaBiogedon 77 The Dimensional Battle - Azula releases Zorc the dark One and the Great Leviathan who have been transported to the dimension as the toa heroes Jerry and his dad fight their old most powerful foes. # LegaBiogedon 78 Dawn of Destiny Part 1 - Lego World has disappeared and Jerry and his friends have been transported elsewhere but Azula is not done yet and corrupts Jerry as he fights his dad # LegaBiogedon 79 Dawn of Destiny Part 2 Jayden and Jerry duel against eachother which ends with Jayden being killed and Jerry swearing vengeance on Azula # LegaBiogedon 80 Final Duel Part 1 - Jerry fights Azula to save the lives of everyone she has trapped # LegaBiogedon 81 Final Duel part 2 - The duel continues as Azula ovrwhelms Jerry with her legion of evilc creatures # LegaBiogedon 82 Final Duel part 3 - Azula is defeated at long last and everyone is freed as Lego World returns back to normal # LegaBiogedon 83 The Duel King - Yugi Moto arives from the distant universe and duels Jerry to determine the title of King # LegaBiogedon 84 Return of the Shadows Part 1 Revenge - Azula returns and corrupts Jerry's friends and issues a challenge to him to save them in her tower # LegaBiogedon 85 Return of the Shadows Part 2 Four Challenges - Jerry must travel up the tower and face one of his corrupted friends in a different duel # LegaBiogedon 86 Return of the Shadows Part 3 Darkness Within - Jerry reaches the final level to reveal his father Jayden under Azula's Control as the two duke it out once more # LegaBiogedon 87 Return of the Shadows Part 4 Final Duel - Jerry fights Azula in one final duel # LegaBiogedon 88 The Blocapyse 3 When Life Ends - the thrilling final installment in the series The Massive Pulse blast not seen since beginning of time will appear again this time it will wipe out all life in the universe as the signs begin as disasters appear throughout Lego World Mt Legarest erupts , lego City is rocked by a massive earthquake and throughout other dimensions disasters happen , The Legoians begin to evacuate their home as it is destroyed. Finally the pulse blast ignites a shockwave across the universes wiping out all life bringing a end to the epic saga. Category:Fiction Category:Unrelated Fiction